


A Potter's Definace

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter.Just a little idea that popped into my head, what a surprise. Will probably be short, and it’s kind of similar to a previous snippet. We’ll see how far I get. As always, enjoy.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	A Potter's Definace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. 
> 
> Just a little idea that popped into my head, what a surprise. Will probably be short, and it’s kind of similar to a previous snippet. We’ll see how far I get. As always, enjoy.

Sinister ruby red eyes bored into the man in front of him, the head of the Potter family. It had taken quite some time, but finally, he had found him. 

  
  


“We meet at last, Lord Potter.” Voldemort said, smirking softly at the glare he got in return. 

  
  


“You’re not leaving here alive, Voldemort, I hope you know that. Even if I have to die doing so, you’re going down with me.” James Potter said, wand tight but not overly so, ready to fight. 

  
  


“Surely you know that you are no match for me, Potter.” Voldemort said, before he attacked like the deadly snake he was. 

  
  


What ensued was a battle that shook the very core of the cottage in Godric’s Hallow, and while James Potter was good at what he did, he did not have the magic, or the skill that his opponent had. He was thrown back against the wall, wand barely gripped in his hand. As his assassin came up to him, smirking with his wand firmly gripped. 

  
  


“I must say, Potter… you are far more formidable than you are given credit for.” Voldemort said, smirk still in place, wand raised. “A shame your blood must be wasted.” He said, before his wand came down. 

  
  


“ _ Avada Kedavra. _ ” 

  
  


There was a flash of green, sickly in its color, before there was a ‘thump’ as a body slumped to lifelessness. 

  
  


“Stupid fucker.” James Potter said as he got up, groaning softly as he was suffering from quite a few wounds. If he was not so worried about his family, he’d find the surprised look on Voldemort’s face rather amusing. He grunted and made his way upstairs, limping all the way, and before he got to the nursery of his son, he spoke clearly. 

  
  


“I hope you’ve forgiven me for polka dotting your rump. I was aiming for padfoot.” James said, and the door was wrenched open. 

  
  


“JAMES!” Lily screamed, latching onto her husband like a lamprey, before she moved back at his hiss of pain. Her wand out as she was already casting charms to fix him up. While no healer, she knew an array of spells just for such an occasion. 

  
  


“Dada!” Little Harry Potter spoke out, seeing his father smile in return to him. He held out his hands, asking to be picked up. James made his way over to his son, and did just that, hugging him closely. 

  
  


“My sweet boy…” James said, kissing his son’s cheek, before tugging his still spell-weaving wife into a hug. “My Lily-flower.” He muttered against her neck, sighing as he took in her scent. 

  
  


“PRONGS, LILY, HARRY!?” The trio heard, eyes snapping towards the open door and the stairs leading down. 

  
  


“Pafoo!” Harry exclaimed first, and a small ~pop~ later, Sirius was in the door frame, looking like he had been not sleeping for weeks. 

  
  


“You… he… what?” Sirius said, but while surprised, he was more than happy to see the three alive and well. 

  
  


“He was tossing out the AK’s like candy, Padfoot. I decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine.” James said, and his oldest friend blinked, before he barked out a laugh and then slumped to his knees. 

  
  


“Sweet Merlin… you’re all alive.” Sirius said, before he was enveloped in a tiny, but tight hug from his godson. 

  
  


“Where mooey?” Harry asked, as he was picked up into Sirius’s arms, as the man stood up with the aid of his friends. 

  
  


“He’s sick, but you’ll see him.” Sirius said, kissing Harry’s forehead softly. He then turned his eyes to James, and while he still smiled for Harry, his eyes were ablaze. “The rat…” He said, and James nodded, before Lily held up a hand. 

  
  


“I’ll take care of it. The two of you would scare him half to death, and are about as subtle as a hammer.” Lily said, before she gave her husband a deep, loving kiss. “I have my portkey on me, if anything, i’ll take it right to the manor.” She said, before pausing, and turning a serious look to the men in the room. “Warn Frank and Alice, they were targeted too.” She said, and they nodded before she was gone in a small ~pop~ of apparition. 

  
  


“Alright, little man, how about we go see Auntie Dromy, hmm?” James said, and he chuckled when Harry wrinkled his nose. 

  
  


“Icky drinks.” Harry said, referring to potions, and then he took in a deep breath. One last series of pops just as James apparated. Sirius decided, before he would follow him, to head downstairs and transfigure the corpse of the dark lord into a handkerchief, before he followed his brother in all but blood to his cousin Andromeda’s house.

  
  


~APD~

  
  


Peter Pettigrew whimpered as he ducked around yet another corner, keeping an eye out for Sirius. His mark had gone grey, so it was clear his Lord had been felled, so there was no way Sirius would not be after him. He was about to shift into his rat form, easier to escape, when his world went dark as a stunner hit him from behind. He was then transfigured into a doll, and picked up by a slightly shimmering hand. 

  
  


“I should toss you into a bonfire you traitor.” Lily said as she appeared from her disillusioned state, instead holding the changed form of Peter in her hand, and vanishing with a semi loud ~crack~. They would have to do some damage control, but James was good at that, and with Frank on his side? Oh, there would be no way anyone would dispute the past night's events. 

  
~APD~

“Who did you choose as the secret keeper?” James asked, sitting with his wife and two of his closest friends, the Longbottom pair: Alice and Frank. Neville and Harry were playing with two stuffed animals, well they were chasing them as Sirius was animating them to move a bit. It made the two boys laugh and giggle, and helped them walk a bit more, to get used to it. 

  
  


“We were going to choose mother, but Dumbledore suggested otherwise. We are still debating it.” Frank said, Alice nodding and taking a sip of her tea. 

  
  


“Yes, though at your tale, perhaps it's better if it's one of you?” Alice asked, and Lily was about to respond when Frank twitched and his wand was out. 

  
  


“The wards have been breached. Everyone to the war-room!” Frank said, and Lily and Alice went to pick up their boys. 

  
  


“Go with Sirius, Lily. I’ll stay to help, I know the house better than you.” Alice said, and Lily was about to protest when they heard a loud crash from downstairs, and a maniacal laugh. “Frank, it’s the Lestrange’s!” She said, fearful, and then Sirius smirked. 

  
  


“Oh, i’ll take care of Bellatrix… she’s not expecting me here.” Sirius said, and then turned to Alice. “Go with Lily, we’ll take care of this.” He said, and got a glare for his trouble. 

  
  


“We’re not damsels to be rescued, Sirius Black!” Alice hissed, and Lily joined her in the glare, and he raised a hand up in defense. 

  
  


“Go to the war room!” James said, Frank reinforcing the door to buy them more time. Anti-transport wards already up. “And bring Augusta, before she does something stupid.” He said, and Lily and Alice huffed, before they ran up and kissed their husbands. 

  
  


“I’ve been working with Selene, don’t die, or i’ll bring you back and kill you again.” Alice said, making the three males shudder before they were off. Just as they were past the war wards, the door shattered and in stepped the three Lestranges: Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. 

  
  


“Oooh… the whole family is here!” Bellatrix said, letting out a deranged giggle. “Even my darling cousin.” She said, purring in excitement. “Boys, he’s mine. Take care of the two idiots.” She said, and then the battle began. 

  
  
  


The fight, as it was hardly any kind of duel, was nasty, as it was deadly and quick. The Lestrange twins were capable, but James noted they had nothing on their master. Yet, he was still recovering from his previous injuries from said master. What was really interesting was the way Bellatrix was having a hard time dealing with Sirius, she didn’t understand it. 

  
  


“Why won’t you DIE!” Bellatrix screamed, huffing before a table intercepted her spell. 

  
  


“For one simple reason, my dear cousin.” Sirius said, before his tone turned… Dark. “You cannot harm the Lord Black.” He said, before watching her stumble back from shielding. “Stand down, kneel before the Lord of your House.” He said, and the ancient spells of the Black House made her do just that. Sure, she was a Lestrange now, but she would always have black blood. 

  
  


“Lord Black…” Bellatrix whimpered out, though it was tempered with a low, defiant snarl. Then, her lights were out when he hit her with a stunner, turning to help his two comrades. 

  
  


“I should have started with these.” James said, before snapping out with a low, angry growl. “ _ Avada Kedavra!” _ He said, catching Rabastan off guard, and killing him with the dark curse. Rodolphus blinked in surprise, and was then cut down himself from the same spell from Frank, who did not hesitate. 

  
  


“What are you going to do with her?” Frank asked, after a few ticks of them catching their breath. 

  
  


“She is going to be tried under the Black spells. We’ll see what magic wants of her.” Sirius said, and the other two males nodded. Prison was something she deserved, of course, but to be judged by magic itself? That was true Justice. Just as they were going to clean up, Frank’s wand was at the doorway again, this time it was pointed at Dumbledore and ‘Mad-eye’ Moody. The latter snorting softly and then barking out heavily. 

  
  


“Put the wand down, boy, before I tan your hide like I did when you were twelve.” Moody said, and Frank grumbled, but then shifted his wand to Dumbledore. 

  
  


“I assure you, my boy, that it is indeed me. Moody would have tested me, no doubt.” Dumbledore said, glancing at the three Lestranges, two dead, and one bound by a clearly Black spell. Frank’s wand went down, but it didn’t go away, neither did the other males beside him. 

  
  


“Alice sent word, good that you got them. Saves us trouble.” Moody said, making his way towards the bound Lestrange, getting a wand to his neck for his trouble from Sirius. 

  
  


“She’s mine to deal with, Black Magic will judge her.” Sirius said, and Moody grunted before stepping back. 

  
  


“Black Magic, my boy?” Dumbledore asked, frowning. “Surely, the Ministry courts will be enough.” He said, and Black laughed… and laughed. When he finally stopped, he looked at Dumbledore in a way that made the old man take a step back. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t trust the Ministry to give me a good wank, let alone deal with my cousin.” Sirius said, making James snort softly, though he was still eyeing Dumbledore. “I’ll take care of it, this is Family Business now.” He said, and Dumbledore inwardly winced, he heard the capitals in those words, it was out of his hands. 

  
  


“If there is nothing else, Dumbledore, I need to check on my wife and child.” Frank said, James joining his sentiment. 

  
  


“Just one thing, and I shall leave you be.” Dumbledore said, and the two lords huffed and waited. “How was it that you felled these two? They are skilled duelists.” He said, and James smirked, it was not a nice sight. 

  
  


“The same way I slayed their ‘Lord’.” James said, with not a small bit of condescension. “They wanted to toss out the Unforgiveables, I responded in kind.” He said, and Dumbledore gasped softly. 

  
  


“He was not alone in that.” Frank said, growling. “They were here to harm my family, and where a Potter goes, a Longbottom is not far behind.” He said, nodding at James who nodded right back. 

  
  


“The killing curse? Truly have you gone so far from the lig-” Dumbledore started, cut off by the glowing hazel eyes of the Lord of House Potter. 

  
  


“You will shut your gob, Albus Dumbledore!” James said, coming forward, glaring at the headmaster. “This is  **_War!_ ** ” He all but hissed. “They were threatening my family, they were going to kill my friends. I simply took care of it first.” He growled before turning and walking away with Frank. Sirius gone after calling his house elf, Dumbledore turning to Moody. 

  
  


“Times of war, Albus. They are Aurors, some of my best. They have the right.” Moody said, before grumbling and putting portkeys on the cooling corpses of the Lestrange brothers. “Lets just home with Voldie down, it will get better.” He said, before leaving with a crack of apparition, leaving Dumbledore to contemplate why the war had taken so much from the light. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was it, really. Short, like I said it would be, I hope it’s enjoyed. As always, read and review. Thank you. 


End file.
